Tales of a Highschool Goku
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Teenage Goku feels like things are changing too fast. First he ends up in a different class than his twin and now Sei wants his own room. Goku can't take it all and runs out, only to find himself alone in the park. Who better to cheer him up then a blond stranger named Sanzo who reminds Goku of the sun? :AU WARNING: Sei is short for Seiten Taisei.
1. No More Sage

~Warning: AU~

* * *

><p>"W-What are you doing?!" Goku asked as he stood in the doorway of the room he had been sharing with his twin, Sei.<p>

"...What does it look like I'm doing? ...I'm moving into my own room..." Sei spoke as he stuffed more of his personal things into a box so he could carrying it all out easier.

It would be more easier if Goku wasn't standing dead frozen in the center of the doorway. Goku's hurt expression caused Sei to frown and roll his eyes.

"...I'm moving down the hall, not down the street." Sei growled in an annoyed tone.

"But we've... Always shared a room! So what gives?!" Goku yelled, looking more upset by the second.

"...We're older now..." was all Sei said in reply to that.

Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. First they start highschool and end up in different classes, now Sei was moving out of the bedroom they had shared forever. Sei moved to Goku and expected him to move, though Goku refused. Sei frowned and glared at him alittle. Goku couldn't take staring at Sei for long and so sadly looked to the side. He noticed Sei forgot something and moved out of the way of the door and went to pick it up.

"Hey! You forgot this!" Goku said with a half smile, trying to accept all this so Sei wouldn't call him childish.

Goku held out the small stuffed monkey they had once won at a festival. It was their very first festival prize and it was part of a set.

"Keep it..." Sei said nonchalantly as he walked out of the room.

Goku felt his heart fall from the fragile pedestal it had been sitting on. As his heart shattered, he gripped the tiny monkey and tried not to cry. Sei wouldn't even give him a reason for moving out of the room and it hurt. Now Sei was throwing away this monkey like he was throwing away his twin.

"FINE THEN!" Goku cried out as he ran into the hall and screamed at Sei.

Sei had stopped and turned to look at Goku with wide eyes. Goku stared back as the rest of what he had wanted to scream just wouldn't come out past the tears that were now falling. Sei must have seen the tears, because he frowned more and disappeared into the room he was taking over with the box he had been carrying. Goku watched as his twin left him alone crying in the hallway and couldn't handle it. He turned around and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

If Sei didn't even want him, noone would.

Goku ran much farther than he wanted and he never noticed just how far. By the time he had slowed down and started to walk, he had no real clue where he was. His brown hair shaggy blew gently in the cool spring air as his golden eyes found nothing very familar about this place. It was a small children's playground it seemed. Goku sniffled as he wipped his nose on his sleeve, having nothing else with him to blow his nose with. He had cried so much that he felt alittle tired and so wandered over to the nearby park bench and sat down.

Goku looked at the see-saw in front of him and remembered how him and Sei would always play on it together because it was something only two people could do and no more, no less. Thinking of Sei made him feel worse. He remembered the small stuffed monkey in his hands and looked down at it. It brought back all those happy memories that just caused him to hurt that much more.

"Stupid... Sei..." Goku whispered heartbrokenly into the breeze.

He squeezed the monkey tight and threw it as far as he could in front of him, not wanting to see it ever again. Sei hated him now so why bother keeping anything connected to him.  
>Goku felt more hurt now that the stuffed monkey was gone too and lowered his head to cover it with his hands as he cried more. He missed Sei and wished he was here with him.<p>

"... Were you trying to hit me wth this, monkey?" a sudden male voice said.

Goku nearly jumped as he hadn't been expecting someone to appear, let alone someone to talk to him. Goku sniffled as he raised his head and looked up. The first thing he saw was the stuffed monkey, but just behind the monkey was a blond teenager with purple eyes. The male had a sort of serious look to him, as if he didn't want to be here, but yet Goku just couldn't help but stare.  
>"... You going to answer me, monkey?" the male asked since Goku didn't answer.<p>

The male hit Goku on the head gently with the stuffed monkey, which surprised Goku alittle and also snapped him out of his small daze.

"I... I wasn't trying to... Hit you..." Goku said, though his voice failed him and it came out all cracked.

The blond rose a brow at that broken voice and sighed before sitting down beside Goku, placing the stuffed monkey between them on the bench. Goku never stopped staring at the male. He watched as the blond teen took out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and took one out. He held the single cigarette in his mouth as he lit it and took a deep breath of it before letting out all the smoke into the late evening air.

"...Want one, monkey?" he offered, though he didn't exactly seem happy about it.

Goku shook his head no, since he didn't like the smell of those things. The blond teen smirked alittle at that and put the pack away as he enjoyed the cigarette he had.

"Why do you keep calling me monkey?" Goku asked after a long silent moment of staring at the blond.

"I don't know your name... And you threw a stuffed monkey at me when I was walking down the sidewalk..." the blond answered calmly as if it were obvious.

"My name's Goku and I said I didn't throw it at you!" Goku objected loudly.

"Heh..." was all the smirking blond gave as a reply.

Goku pouted alittle as he watched the blond male drop the smirk and smoke for a few minutes. His golden eyes unable to leave that blond hair.

"... So... What's your name?" Goku asked slowly as he was very curious now.

"Sanzo."

Goku felt himself smile as he learned the male's name. He didn't know why exactly.

"... Why are you staring at me?" Sanzo finally asked as he smushed out the finished cigarette on the bench's side before flicking it to the trashcan near the sidewalk.

"I... You just sort of reminded me of the sun..." Goku said as he felt his cheeks flaring since he felt caught.

Sanzo gave him an odd look as being called similar to the sun was probably weird to anyone. Goku turned his gaze away for a moment before peeking back at Sanzo, who wore a very plain expression.

"... How exactly am I the sun?" Sanzo asked in a low tone, yet his expression looked more curious than anything.

"Well... You have bright yellow hair and... Were smoking... And..." Goku looked to the side as he tried not to blush again.

Goku left out the "and you made me feel warm inside, like the sun coming out after the storm to dry up all the rain". He felt Sanzo would be weirded out by such a comment and so kept it to himself for now. They had just met after all. Goku was surprised when he heard Sanzo chuckle just alittle. The chuckle made Goku pout as he thought Sanzo thought he was absurd or something.

"... You're such a weird monkey." Sanzo said with a smirk as he stood up.

Goku saw Sanzo turn to leave and without thinking, grabbed his hand. Sanzo paused his steps and turned to look at Goku. Goku saw that frown Sanzo wore and frowned himself.

Goku had opened his mouth to speak, to beg the sun not to go away, but failed. He shut his mouth and looked down, not letting go of that hand. His own twin didn't want him around, why would some stranger he just met. Goku slowly gave up hope and let go of Sanzo's hand.  
>Before Goku's hand returned to his side, he felt it being grabbed and something pressed to the back of it. Goku's golden eyes looked up in a flash and saw Sanzo writing something on his hand with a black marker. Sanzo looked so serious as he wrote that it made Goku want to laugh, though he didn't dare do such a thing when someone had a black marker open in their hand. Sanzo let go of Goku's hand finally and capped the marker before putting it into his jacket pocket.<p>

"... I come here for a smoke everyday around this time... So my dad doesn't see..." Sanzo said as he picked up the stuffed monkey off the bench and placed it carefully on Goku's head "... See you around... Monkey."

Goku blinked as he watched Sanzo smirk before wandering off. Goku kept watching him walk until he got out of sight. It was then Goku took the stuffed monkey off his head and looked down at the back of his hand. He smiled as he read the black marker written all over his hand.

It read: "Text me if you want, monkey."

It had Sanzo's cell number, as well as a small sun drawn on it. Goku didn't know why he felt so warm inside, but it made him smile again so he didn't care.

Goku saw the sun was nearly out of the sky and sighed. He figured he'd better make his way home, but he wasn't too sure where he was. He knew where the stores were from his house, where his school was, but he had never been to this part of town before. He stood up as now that both suns were gone, it was alot colder out. He heard his stomach rumble and frowned at that. He was so hungry and didn't have any food with him. His money and cell phone were in his backpack at home, so he couldn't buy food or call his father for help. Looking around once more, he stuffed the monkey into his pocket and started walking in the direction he thought he had come from. He could only hope he didn't run too far away.

It took over an hour before Goku managed to find a familar street and make it home. He stopped just inside the wall's gate and looked up at the large house. His father, Sei, and himself all lived here with his father's aunt. His father, Konzen, and Auntie Kanzeon worked in a big company together. Goku heard his stomach growl again and looked down at it with a frown.

-WHACK-

Went the sound of a paperfan as it hit Goku over the head.

"OW!" cried Goku as he lowered himself closer to the ground and held onto his head that now ached.

"Where the hell were you?!"

Goku heard an angry male voice ask. Goku looked up to see his father, Konzen, glaring slightly down at him as his arms were crossed and the paperfan he had hit Goku with still in his hand.

"I... Got lost..." Goku admitted, which was the truth.

"Why didn't you call?" Konzen questioned harshly, sounding unhappy, yet Goku could feel the concern.

"... My phone is in my backpack..." Goku said quietly.

Konzen opened his mouth to scold Goku more, but before anything else could be said, Goku had stood up fully and attached himself to Konzen via a tight hug.

"... I'm sorry..." Goku whispered, rubbing his face into his father's warm chest.

Konzen sighed and frowned at that, patting his son on the back of the head.

"... Go inside and eat dinner... It's in the fridge..." Konzen said in a more hushed tone than usual.

Goku looked up at him with a sad look.

"... You still want me around... Right, father?" Goku asked quietly, causing Konzen to form a deep scowl.

"... Don't be so stupid..." Konzen muttered, putting his arms more around Goku, hugging him back for a moment "I wouldn't have... kept you if I... Didn't want you..."

Goku heard that and smiled once again. He hugged his father tightly as he rarely got to hear anything like that from his serious father. Goku's stomach growled even louder than before, which ended the hug for now.

"... Go eat before you faint..." Konzen said as he poked Goku on the forehead and smirked somewhat.

"Right!" Goku said, feeling alot better now.

Goku saw Konzen pulling out a cellphone from his pant's pocket as he moved past him and headed inside. Goku went right into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a large sub-sandwich on a plate that had a small note with his name on it stuck to the plasticwrap that protected the sandwich. Goku grabbed it and removed the wrappings before scarfing down the entire sandwich rather quickly. Once it was gone, he got some milk and drank it down. After cleaning up the small mess he had made, he wandered back upstairs.

Goku looked down the hallway and saw the light to Sei's new room was turned on. Goku didn't want to go in since he felt Sei had left him forever. Goku felt that sadness, that emptiness, creep back into his heart. He slowly walked into his own bedroom and looked around. The big room looked so empty with half of everything gone from it. Sei's bed, desk, posters.

Everything Sei owned was gone.

Goku shut the door of the bedroom that was now his alone and walked over the the space that had once held Sei's bed. Goku leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down it till he was sitting on the blue carpet with his knees to his chest. His golden eyes looked all over as if wanting some small piece of Sei to come back to the room. It was then he remembered the stuffed monkey in his pocket and pulled it out. He started tearing up again as he pulled it closer to his chest and rested his head against his knees.

His missed his twin.

* * *

><p>~Side Story: Sanzo~<p>

Sanzo had been on his way back home when suddenly a brown stuffed monkey landed right in front of him on the sidewalk. He gave it a questionable look before he glanced over to the side to see where it might have come from. Sanzo's purple eyes locked onto a rather depressed looking brunette boy. Sanzo went to take another step, to just go find somewhere else to smoke before returning home, but something stopped him. He shut his eyes and frowned greatly as he picked up the plushed monkey and wandered over to the boy to accuse him of trying to throw this monkey at him.

Sanzo didn't know the boy's name, so when time came to use one he had gone with monkey. It seemed appropriate seeing as how it had been a stuffed monkey that had nearly hit him. Seeing that the boy had been crying annoyed Sanzo to no end. He sat down beside the boy and spent alittle time with him since he needed to smoke anyways before returning home.

Once Sanzo finished his cigarette though, he felt it was time to go. He was stopped by the boy when he grabbed his hand without muttering a word. Sanzo stared as the those golden eyes that begged him to stay, that looked so broken. As the boy let go and gave up hope, Sanzo cursed in his mind as he pulled out a marker from his jacket and grabbed the boy's hand. He wrote down his cellphone number on the boy's hand and left after telling the boy he came here often.

Sanzo wandered towards home slowly as he recapped the events in the park. Seeing that boy and walking over to him only to end up giving him his number. Sanzo sighed as he felt annoyed for some reason and yet couldn't figure out why.

"Stupid monkey..." Sanzo muttered to himself with a lighter expression than normal.

He knew he would see the monkey again.


	2. That's My Sun

The sound of his bedroom door slamming due to being opened rather violently caused Goku to jump. He had been sitting on the floor crying and had nearly fallen asleep in his own tears as he hugged the stuffed monkey that his twin brother had left behind. Goku looked up and saw a very pissed looking Sei stomping over to him. Goku shut his eyes as it looked like Sei was going to hit him, but Goku felt his cheek being pulled instead.

"Owwwww... At urts, ei!" Goku groaned as his cheek being pulled roughly by Sei was not fun at all.

"... I was out looking for you..." Sei growled deeply as he let go of Goku's cheek.

Goku blinked as he rubbed his cheek and stared at Sei, shocked to hear his twin had gone after him after all and had been looking for him even.

"You... Why would you do that?" Goku asked quietly.

"Idiot." Sei barked as he frowned more. "...I went to put the damn box down and when I came back out to talk to you... You were gone..."

Goku sniffled alittle as he looked to the side. Sei groaned and rolled his eyes at Goku, moving his hand to wipe away those tears.

"... I... Thought you... Didn't want me anymore... Like you didn't want the monkey..." Goku cried as he suddenly hugged Sei.

Sei nearly fell over from the sudden hug, but wrapped his arms around Goku in time to stay upwards. Sei sighed loudly as he felt Goku crying again.

"... Why are you so dumb? ... Did I take all the brains when we were born?" Sei sighed out before muttering as he pet Goku's head lightly. "... I didn't know it was the monkey I left... I thought it was the stupid pencil I broke yesterday..."

Goku nodded into Sei's shirt as he heard that, feeling just alittle better. At least Sei still wanted the monkey.

"... But you... Still don't... Want to... Share a... Room with... Me..." Goku said as he continued to sob into Sei's shirt as it really hurt to have your twin that you used to share everything with suddenly leave you.

Sei couldn't have frowned anymore than he already was as he heard that and also heard that sobbing, which was his one weakness. He held Goku alittle tighter.

"... One day... When we get married to other people... We'll live in different houses with those people..." Sei paused in order to sigh deeply. "I thought it might be better for you if we started off just down the hall from eachother now..."

Goku understood, sort of, and slowly stopped crying. Eventually he leaned back from Sei and sniffled as he looked at him directly with red puffy eyes.

"... So you... Don't hate me?" Goku asked as he wiped the remnants of tears off his eyes with his sleeve.

"How could I hate YOU?" Sei snapped, looking over and seeing the monkey on Goku's bed that matched the one in Goku's hands.

Sei reached over and grabbed the second monkey off the bed. He held it out for Goku to see and Goku smiled as he held the other up to it. Goku then glomped Sei to the ground causing Sei to growl under his breath from such a thing, despite him not kicking Goku off even though he could.

"... If you still don't like it after a few days... I'll move back in..." Sei offered to Goku in a low tone.

"Really? Can you move back in NOW?" Goku asked, leaning up off Sei just alittle with his hands resting on the ground on either side of them.

"NO. We have to try it first... " Sei stated with firm tone, though his sharp golden eyes found something far more interesting on the floor. "What's on your hand?"

Goku blinked as he looked down where Sei seemed to be looking and blushed as he hurried to get off Sei right away. He knew if he let Sei see it he would just tease him for it.

"I-It's nothing!" Goku fused as he tried to hide it, feeling embaressed about it.

"Don't lie! Let me see it!" Sei demanded as he shouted, moving to quickly grab the back of Goku's shirt as Goku tried to escape by jumping onto the bed to roll over it in an attempt to reach the door.

"Noooooooo!" Goku whined as he felt Sei's grip around his collar and knew what came next.

A few moments and painful pulls later, Goku was sitting on Sei's lap on the floor stuck in a headlock. Sei was holding up Goku's hand and reading it. Sei smirked as he found it so cheesy with that sun drawn on it.

"...So you ran off... And got a date?" Sei teased, just like Goku knew he would.

Goku was beet red as he had never expect that to be what Sei would say to him about it.

"I... I... W-What do you mean date?" Goku managed to ask through his red cheeks.

Sei smirked so widely and with such narrow eyes that Goku thought he might be related to the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"... When you get someone's number like that, it's to call them and set up a date." Sei teased more which didn't help Goku's flushed face at all.

"T-That's not true... H-He just ... I... Um..." Goku was so flustered by the teasing.

Sei blinked as he heard it was a guy's number and then returned to his narrowed eyed smirking.

"... It was a guy?" Sei questioned in his teasing tone as he finally let go of Goku's hand. "... So you like guys?"

"W-What? I never ... I..." Goku was so flustered over the teasing and the topic that he ended up pouting instead of answering.

He didn't realize any feelings he felt since he had never had them before and certainly had never thought of any sort of sexual desires. They had never talked about such things before now so Goku was embaressed by it.

"...What's his name?" Sei asked, dropping the guy liking thing for now.

"... Sanzo..." Goku said sheepishly with a smile growing as he thought of the blond.

Sei looked at Goku for a long moment, which Goku noticed. Goku was about to question it when his stomach growled.

"... Save that number in your phone and let's take a bath..." Sei said, or demanded if you weren't used to his animalistic tone of voice. "I'll make you a snack before bed..."

"Yay!" Goku cheered with a nod of his head. "I hope it's alot!"

With a big smile, Goku moved away from Sei to grab his phone out of his backpack. Sei himself went ahead and left the room after standing up. Goku flipedp open his white phone as he looked at his hand. He started typing the number into it and saved it under favorites once he was finished. He didn't have alot of numbers saved, but this one was important for sure. Goku was about to close his phone when he thought of something. He looked at the drawing on his hand and then looked over at the door to make sure Sei wasn't there, since he knew he'd get teased if his twin saw what he was about to do. Goku swiftly snapped a photo of his hand, with Sanzo's words and the sun drawing, knowing it would fade in the bath. He then shut his phone and grabbed his pajamas that were nearby before tossing his phone onto his bed to head to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Goku sighed as he lay flat on his bed in his room all alone. He had his hand held up so he could look at it. It was the hand that had once had Sanzo's number written on it. Sei had scrubbed it off, nearly making it raw. Goku lowered his hand and felt glad he had taken a photo of it before his bath.<p>

Looking over at the emptiness in the room, Goku felt lonely. His twin was sleeping down the hall and not in here as usual. Goku grabbed the stuffed monkey that matched Sei's, who had taken his own monkey to his own room, and sighed again since he was unable to sleep. It was then Goku saw his phone. He opened it and looked at the time. Being alittle before ten, Goku thought it might be alright to text someone.

[Goodnight, sun.  
>-Goku]<p>

He text to Sanzo. He hoped he wasn't bothering his sun or worse, waking him up. He waited a moment and having gotten no immediate reply, went to place his phone back on his nightstand.  
>Just before he let go of it, it beeped. Goku blinked as he hurried to open it and read the message.<p>

[Goodnight, monkey.  
>-Sanzo]<p>

Goku found himself grinning as he read it over and over again. He giggled slightly as he put his phone down and hugged the monkey plush tightly. He quickly fell asleep after that.

* * *

><p>Goku sat in his homeroom class and got out the book he knew he would need for the next class. He set the math book on his desk, though he didn't care much for the subject. He usualy had to ask his brother or father for help with his math homework. He listened to the female students around him talking as he waited for homeroom to start.<p>

"I know right?! I saw him in the faculty office! I think he's going to be in this class!" one girl said to the others with such enthusiasm as most loud schoolgirls seemed to have.

"No way! He looked so hott! I thought for sure he'd be a year older!" another one shrieked in delight.

"I wonder if he's single!" a third girl wondered excitedly with a giggle.

The bell rang for class to start so the chatty girls and the other students who had been standing all found their seats quickly. Goku sat in the back of the classroom one seat away from the window. He looked at his teacher as she walked in and wondered who this new student was.

"Alright, class." the female teacher said with a stern voice to try and catch the student's attention before returning to the sweeter tone she usually used. "We have a new student joining us. His name is Genjo Sanzo. Let's all make him feel welcomed."

Goku thought his ears were lying to him as he heard the name Sanzo.

Sanzo?  
>It was a last name then?<br>So Sanzo wasn't his first name?  
>Was it the same Sanzo?<br>His sun?

Goku's thoughts raced as he stared towards the front of the room with wide eyes. Those shocked golden eyes became wider as they watched a serious looking blond purple eyed male walk into the room from the hall. Goku's mouth fell straight open as he couldn't believe his eyes.

His sun had just entered the room!

"Want to say something to your new classmates?" the teacher asked Sanzo with a smile.

"No thanks." Sanzo said cooly with an expression that showed how much he didn't care.

The teacher sweatdropped as the female students all giggled and whispered how cool he was.

"Right then ah... Why don't you just go sit in the back there, next to the window." the teacher suggested, pointing to the back where Goku was sitting since there was a free seat there.

Sanzo eyed Goku right away and smirked, shutting his eyes before he wandered over to the only free seat in the room. Goku continued to stare as he watched Sanzo move past him and sit down in the seat right beside him. The teacher started talking, but Goku wasn't listening at all to the words coming out of her mouth.

"You're staring again, monkey." Sanzo informed Goku after a moment.

Goku blushed alittle from pure embaressment. He shut his mouth and looked away whille the teacher chatted on about something his ears just wouldn't listen to.

"It's... Good to see you again..." Goku said after calming himself.

Sanzo chuckled at that, finding something amusing, which made Goku blink at him in question.

"You sound like an old woman." Sanzo said, causing Goku to pout.

"I do n-"

"Goku! Are you listening to me?!" the teacher scolded, cutting off Goku and making him jump alittle. "You can chat with your new classmate later!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Goku said as he shrunk down alittle in his seat.

Goku slowly looked back over and saw Sanzo return to his rather bored or maybe displeased expression as he gazed out the window rather than pay attention to homeroom. Goku on the other hand kept his gaze on Sanzo.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime before Goku finally got to have a free moment to speak to Sanzo, since Sanzo had to take the time in between classes to get his new books for each subject while the teachers informed him he would have a few days to catch up with the material. However, before he opened his mouth to say something a few of the girls in the class crowded around Sanzo's desk.<p>

"Hey there, Genjo~ Want to eat lunch with us?" one of the giggling girls asked.

"No. Not really." Sanzo answered within a single second, making the girls pout.

"Oh come on~ We'll show you the best spots to eat around here~" another girl said, giggling at Sanzo's "coolness".

"I'm eating with Goku." Sanzo stated with a frown, making the girls start whining.

"But can't we join you?" a girl asked, nearly begging.

"No. I have enough of a headache already from you all already." Sanzo said as he stood up and walked over to Goku. "Let's go."

Goku blinked and nodded at the demand, hurrying to grab his lunchbag and rush after Sanzo, who had started wandering off. Goku usually ate lunch with Sei, except on Wednesdays when Sei had his garden club meetings. Goku had never been so happy for a Wednesday in all his life!

"Where's the roof?" Sanzo suddenly asked Goku, as he was now walking beside him rather than in front of him.

"Um... This way." Goku pointed and turned to walk down another hallway where he knew the roof stairs would be. "I'll show you. Follow me."

It didn't take long to reach the rooftop. Once there, Goku watched Sanzo walk over to the side of the roof and sit down in the sun. Goku hurried to follow and sat down across from the blond. Goku now noticed Sanzo's lunchbox as it was sitting in front of him. It was in a yellow bag and inside was white rice with shrimp and chicken that formed a big heart. Goku blinked at that, finding it cute.

"A... Heart?" Goku questioned to himself and yet was overheard.

"My father makes my lunches. He likes to make it heart shaped for some reason." Sanzo said with a certain amount of acceptance and yet some slight annoyance as he broke apart his chopsticks.

"So you live with your father? How about your mother or siblings?" Goku asked as he wanted to know more about his sun.

"Just my father and me. My mother left us right after I was born." Sanzo said plainly as he held the box closer to his face so he could eat it faster.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Goku frowned as he felt bad for asking. "I don't have a mother either. My dad adopted me and my twin brother, Sei. I live with them and my dad's aunt."

Goku smiled as he wouldn't trade his family for anything.

"So there are TWO of you?" Sanzo asked with a raised brow as he took another bite of chicken. "You're such a handful on your own."

Goku pouted alittle at that as he pulled out his own lunch from his lunch bag.

"Yes. My twin. He looks like me only he has longer hair and a sort of wilder look." Goku informed Sanzo as he took the first tray of food from his three trays he had for lunch. "And I'm not a handful!"

"Says the monkey." Sanzo said as he looked at Goku's three trays of lunch. "Do you really eat that much?"

"Huh?" Goku looked down at his food and sighed in slight despair. "No. Usually I have five, but Sei said I only get three today since he spent several hours looking for me yesterday."

"Were you starved in another life?" Sanzo teased slightly, his smirk showing for once since he had been frowning all morning. "So you got lost yesterday? Don't have a map on your phone?"

"I got into a fight with Sei and ran off... I forgot my phone at home and have never been to that area of town before." pouted Goku as he slowly started eating. "And I get weak if I don't eat alot."

Sanzo said nothing to that, making Goku wonder if he heard him. Sanzo was busy eating, so Goku hurried and downed his three lunch trays as fast as possible since lunch time didn't last forever. He was finished with his three by the time Sanzo was done eating his one.

"... Why did you talk to me yesterday?" Goku asked something he had been wondering about after the long eating silence.

Sanzo looked at him with a rather plain look as he spoke.

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't being assaulted by random monkeys." Sanzo answered. "Plus something about you annoyed me."

"I-"

Goku was going to question about himself being annoying when the bell rang. Lunch was over. Sanzo stood up with his empty lunch bag before heading towards the door. Goku hurried to repack his own lunch bag and hurried after the blond since he didn't want to be late for class.

* * *

><p>It was another bunch of classes, with Goku not being able to chat more with Sanzo, before school finally ended. Goku watched Sanzo leave without word, which Goku felt was an attempt to avoid the schooldgirls, and quickly grabbed his bag so he could follow him. Goku watched as Sanzo went to the shoe lockers to switch his school shoes for his regular shoes. Goku hid on the side of the lockers so Sanzo couldn't see him.<p>

"... What the hell are you doing?" Goku jumped back as he heard Sei's voice from behind.

"Ah... N-Nothing!" Goku said with a nervous smile as he turned around to face his twin.

Sei frowned and looked over at what Goku had been staring at. Sei smirked.

"Is that him? Mr. Sun?" Sei asked, obviously remembering the small sun drawn on Goku's hand yesterday and adding it to Goku's odd behavior currently.

"Yeah." Goku admitted in a small voice as he looked off to the side, hoping not to be teased again.

"If he's THERE, then why are YOU here?" Sei questioned sharply.

"I think I annoy him..." Goku muttered with a sigh.

Sei rolled his eyes as he was not one to hide in the shadows.

"You're annoying ME... Get going." Sei growled as he took Goku's school bag and spun Goku around so the monkey was facing where Sanzo was. "Go ask him out..."

"SEI! DON'T!" hissed Goku as he tried to resist Sei's pushing.

Goku didn't stand a chance against his stronger twin. Sei ended up kicking Goku's backside in order to get the monkey out there. Goku ended up nearly falling as he now stood right beside Sanzo, rubbing his kicked ass. Sanzo noticed the brunette right away and glanced at him while shutting the shoe locker.

"You here to stare some more or are you going to speak this time?" Sanzo asked in a surprisingly lighter tone than before despite his serious expression.

Goku switched to rubbing the back of his own neck rather than his kicked backside as he debated on what to say exactly since he had been so abruptly forced out here. His brother suggested asking Sanzo out, though Goku didn't realize his twin had meant out on a date, Goku thought doing something fun together with his sun would be good.

"I was just wondering if maybe you... Ah... If you wanted to go see a movie with me and maybe go sing some karaoke afterwards." Goku asked with a large smile as he thought that sounded good.

Sanzo stared at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. Goku watched Sanzo deciding and as he waited, the monkey felt more nervous. Goku thought Sanzo was going to say no and so slowly looked to the side with his smile lessening more by the minute.

"... Alright sure." Sanzo eventually replied.

Goku perked up right away and grinned like an excited puppy.

"Really?!" Goku asked, checking that he heard him right.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sanzo questioned back as he turned to head out of the school.

Goku followed close behind as Sanzo pulled out his phone from his pant's pocket and text someone. Goku couldn't see who and so asked the question he most wanted to know.

"Texting your... Girlfriend?" Goku wondered outloud with a small voice as he both wanted to know and didn't want to hear a YES, for one reason or another.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Sanzo answered as if the idea annoyed him greatly. "I was telling my father I'm going out. He worries too much if I don't tell him. Once he had the entire neighborhood out looking for me when I went out to buy some milk without telling him first."

Goku stared wide eyed as he heard the short story of the milk fetching Sanzo and the very worried father. He didn't notice his own grin upon hearing there was no girlfriend in Sanzo's life despite the topic not being picked up for further discussion.

"Are you serious? Sei's the one who acts like that in my family. Our dad works alot so he doesn't notice if we're missing unless we're not at dinner, or sometimes not even then if he works late. Our aunt works with him, but comes home earlier. Though she doesn't really mind what we do." Goku explained, finding himself happily speaking of things about himself.

Goku took a more wider eyed innocent look as he saw Sanzo looking at him while he chatted away about his family. They walked down the main street everyone else usually took to get away from the school zone. The movie theater being in the upper part of town near the specialized shops and restaurants. It allowed them to talk for a short while on their way there.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend? Those girls in class seemed to really like you and you didn't want to eat with them." Goku said thoughtfully while his finger scratched his cheek as he brought up the girlfriend thing now.

"They are all loud and noisy." Sanzo muttered, frowning even more than he had been, though Goku thought the expression sort of suited him.

"Hehe. That's that same thing my dad said. He doesn't like women either." Goku chuckled, finding his dad and Sanzo very similar in more ways than one, but siddenly realized something. "Ah! So what movie do you want to see, Sanzo? There's a cool action one playing still! Wanna see that?!"

"Heh. You're pretty loud and noisy too." Sanzo smirked as he stated a teasing fact. "We can see that if you want. I don't usually go out to the movies, so I don't mind whatever you decide. Action sounds good enough."

"HEY! I am not!" Goku pouted as he disagreed with being called noisy, though he was talking loudly. "Okay! Oh look! There's a sign for it!"

Goku said excitedly as he ran over to the theater they had finally reached and looked at the big sign desplayed. He grinned as he took in all the action packed into the movie sign, seeing a vast explosion in the background. He turned and smiled at Sanzo, who rubbed the back of his neck before wandering over to the ticket booth. Goku wondered what Sanzo was thinking just then, but figured it was nothing and so walked over to the blond.

"Here." Sanzo said as he handed Goku a ticket, having bought them himself without hesitation once he saw the sign Goku was looking at.

"Thanks! I'll buy us some snacks then!" Goku grinned as he couldn't wait to get some food.

Goku walked inside with Sanzo and paid for the snacks as he said he would. Sanzo got a small popcorn and a medium drink as where Goku got a extra large of both with a side of nachos and a big box of sour gummies. As they headed further in, there weren't alot of other highschoolers here since it was a weekday and most kids were in clubs or off to cramschool. Goku was in neither and so was glad to have someone to hang out with since his twin was so independent lately.

As the movie started, Goku slammed some popcorn into his mouth. It was that moment that he noticed Sanzo's eyes were on him rather than the screen. He felt his face heating up for some reason unknown to him so he took a long sip of his soda to try and cool it down. He glanced away and back again just in time to see Sanzo smirk as he looked at the movie that was starting.

The movie was filled with action and suspense as the characters ran around fighting overpowered evil with guns and flipping cars that would explode for no real reason at all. Goku enjoyed all of it, but the kissing scene between the main hero and his love interest made Goku nervous. He glanced over at Sanzo several times during it, only to see the blond unaffected by it. By the end of the movie all the snacks were gone and as the lights turned on, Sanzo stood up to leave. Goku quickly followed, as it was becoming a trend to quickly follow the blond. Once their trash was tossed away properly, they both headed outside and Goku felt the cool breeze of the mid-evening air hit his face.

"Ready to go sing some karaoke?" Goku asked gleefully, ready to go eat some dinner while singing some songs.

"Sure." Sanzo said with his usual amount of enthusiasm, or lack there of.

Goku thought Sanzo was happy enough in a sense and thought if Sanzo was upset or angry it would show more like it did with his own dad. He walked close to Sanzo as he started to chat once again since it would take a moment to reach the place.

"So are you new in town? I know the teacher said you were new to our school, but you said you go to that park everyday." Goku wondered about that and so asked.

"I've been here for about a week. We moved here since my grandfather died. My father wanted to take care of the property since it was important." Sanzo informed him calmly.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring up another bad thing..." Goku frowned and felt alittle guilty for bringing up all these people who were gone.

"It's not like you knew. Besides, I didn't know the man well. My father tries to hide the fact that he has some sort of issue with this town. If my grandfather hadn't died I doubt we would have come here." Sanzo said with little to no remorse for the dead.

"Issues... I hope you don't end up moving away..." Goku said quietly, making Sanzo glance over at him.

Sanzo had no real chance to reply since they arrived at their destination. He opened the door and headed inside with Goku right behind him. The hostess was a bright young woman in a very loud outfit. She grinned as she asked if it was just the two of them. Once the number of people was decided, she lead them to the private room. It was a small room with the karaoke machine on one end and the booth-table area on the other.

The hostess served as their waitress as well, right away taking their order as soon as they looked over the menu. Sanzo ordered just a few things and of course Goku order nearly half the menu. The hostess sweatdropped as she hurried to write everything down that Goku wanted. After somehow managing to write it all down on a notepad, she bowed and said she would return when it was ready.

"Want to sing first?" Goku asked Sanzo once the hostess\waitress was gone.

"Alright." Sanzo said as he stood up and walked over since Goku didn't mind him going first.

Sanzo grabbed the microphone off the stand and pressed a few buttons on the machine to pick the song he wanted. Once a song was chosen, the lights began to shine on him. Goku watched him as he heard Sanzo begin to sing a slow meaningful song. Goku became entranced by his stunning voice as he never expected Sanzo to have such an amazing singing voice. Goku's eyes staring widely as the lights made Sanzo look even more like the sun.

Sanzo finished the song and placed the microphone back down on the stand. He walked over and gave Goku a weird look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sanzo asked as Goku was staring at him yet again, but differently this time.

"You're... So bright." was all Goku could say as he was so in awe.

"Heh... I'm the sun, right?" Sanzo smirked slightly, teasing Goku as he sat down.

"That's right, so don't forget!" Goku smiled as he was up and ready to sing since Sanzo's comment brought him back down to Earth from his stunned spacy moment. "I don't think I'll sing as great as you did, but here I go!"

Sanzo was his sun and right now it was the monkey's turn to sing. The monkey hoped his voice wouldn't annoy his sun too much.

Goku left the microphone where it was since it was at the right height for him. He picked a song and pressed the buttons to start it. Soon a happy quick paced song was playing. Goku sang out the best he could for the one watching, since he knew Sanzo was alot better at singing than he was. Soon the song ended and Goku returned to his seat.

"How'd I do?" Goku asked earnestly.

"Not bad, for a monkey." Sanzo joked, well Goku thought he was joking anyways.

"Hey! I'm not a REAL monkey, ya know! I can sing too!" Goku fussed since he figured real monkey's couldn't sing at all, yet ended up laughing alittle since he was having fun.

A few songs later and the food arrived. Goku was glad for that as he was feeling very starved now despite the snacks from the movie earlier. They both ate some before going back to taking more turns singing. By the time they felt done with singing, all of the food had been eaten, mainly by Goku who finished off everything. They left after Sanzo paid the bill, much to the surprise of Goku who thought he'd pay himself or they'd split it at least.

"I'll walk you home!" Goku offered since he wanted to know where Sanzo lived.

Goku also figured it would take longer to reach Sanzo's house so he could spend alittle while more with his sun.

"What are you, my date?" Sanzo questioned with his normal tone, though since he had been walking off Goku didn't see his expression.

Goku became flustered as he slowly followed Sanzo after thinking for a moment. He didn't notice his red cheeks thanks to the cool night air keeping the burning feeling of blush at bay.

"I just wanted to know where you lived. Do you mind? I don't have to come inside, I just wanted to see what your house looked like." Goku offered up as the reason behind it, though he still felt butterflies in his stomach for some reason Goku didn't understand.

"Do what you want. It's in the opposite direction of your house, isn't it?" Sanzo asked as well, looking at Goku now.

Goku nodded as his cheeks had returned to normal.

"My house is on the other side of this area in the newer part of town. It's a big house with a large wall around it and a gate so you can't really miss it since we're the only ones with a few solar panels on the roof." Goku informed him, thinking if Sanzo ever wanted to find him it would be easier that way.

Most people around here didn't use solar power, but his aunt had put them on the house to be more with the newer times. She was loud and proud that way since the company she owned was going more green.

"You can't miss mine either. It's the only temple for miles." Sanzo explained as it was more rare. "My grandfather was the priest of the old temple on the property, but since most priests serve larger temples these days and noone comes around except for the holidays, it's more of a relic than anything. A few old people in the area tend to it, but my father is the only one trained as a priest around here."

Goku was surprised to hear that and his mouth opened slightly. He couldn't believe it as he suddenly pictured Sanzo in priest's robes and living in a temple.

"The house is on the side of the temple grounds so it's not like I live in the temple itself, monkey." Sanzo said as he clearly noticed the brunette's shocked face.

"I-I wasn't picturing it." Goku said all flustered as he had been caught.

"You're a horrible liar, you know." Sanzo said in reply as he smirked.

"So does that make you a priest too?" Goku questioned as they were now offically in a residential area.

"Not really. My father taught me a few things, but I don't care much for gods or ghosts." Sanzo stated as he took out his cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep breath and breathing out the smoke in a thick line.

"Hehe. So I can't call you "Priest Sanzo" just yet?" Goku asked with a cheesy grin.

"Don't get your hopes up, monkey." Sanzo said as he didn't sound like he had plans to make the priesthood offical in his life.

Soon they had reached the old part of town. It was well kept, but the style of housing was obviously old fashioned compared to the newer area. Goku was walking even closer to Sanzo than before, something he didn't notice as they walked down the dark streets that were lit only by streetlamps. The chill of the night making him wish he'd brought a jacket to school instead of just wearing the school uniform alone.

"You have a cherry blossom petal on your head, monkey."

Goku heard Sanzo say suddenly as the blond stopped walking. He had been done smoking for awhile and the chill in the air had kept Goku quiet for a few minutes. Goku stopped walking as well and stood beside Sanzo, looking at him. He knew it was nearly time for the sakura trees to be blooming so the petal on his head wasn't unusual.

As Sanzo moved closer to him, Goku felt his heart skip a beat. He watched as Sanzo reached and pulled off the pink petal off his head before showing it to him. The petal didn't interest Goku so much as the blond standing so very close to him now. Sanzo was taller than him so Goku had to look up alittle. As those butterflies returned to his stomach, Goku felt himself moving slightly upward.

Before he understood what he was doing, he felt his lips pressing against the lips of the other male.

He was kissing Sanzo.

* * *

><p>~Side Story: Sei~<p>

Goku was fast asleep in his bed after texting his sun goodnight. He was alone in the room since Sei had moved out earlier that day. It was the middle of the night now and Goku didn't know Sei stood over him, watching his twin sleep for a moment.  
>Sei increased his scowl as he slowly crawled into bed with Goku, moving to lay on one side of it. Goku sensed the warmth and so wiggled over to him right away. Goku grabbed Sei, snuggling into his twin's chest as a smile grew over his face.<br>Sei had felt bad for making Goku cry earlier and so blammed that guilt on not being able to sleep alone in his new room. It was a better excuse than admitting to himself or to Goku that he missed being in the same room as his twin. Sei knew he wouldn't be caught in here since he always woke up before Goku did even without an alarm. Sei quickly fell asleep as he hugged his brother back. He knew they wouldn't always be together like this, but figured it would be fine for now.


	3. Hair That Burns

The scent of Sanzo was something Goku noticed first. The faintness of cigarette smoke didn't bother him as his sun's natural scent was something Goku could only define as perfect. Goku noticed the warmth next. His sun being as warm as he expected, though he was rather cold in the spring night air so he felt that might have added to the enjoyment of being so close.  
>It was then he realized he had his lips pressed up against Sanzo's lips in a soft kiss.<p>

Goku became frozen in place. His eyes opened wide as far as they could as he now saw Sanzo staring back at him. He felt the heat of his own red cheeks as he couldn't believe he had just done this. The moment went from shocking to worse in a matter of seconds. Sanzo pushed him away before he took several steps back and glared harshly at him.

"Sanzo! I-I'm sorry! I... I..." Goku tried to think of some excuse for this, but seeing that pissed off look Sanzo was giving him he became nervous and his mind became blank.

Sanzo looked even madder, if that were possible, at Goku's words. Goku felt a sudden sadness and fear mix within him as he thought Sanzo was going to hate him now. He thought the worst, that he would never get to see Sanzo again. He saw Sanzo blur as his eyes filled with tears, so frustrated that he was so stupid. He watched as the watery sight of Sanzo in front of him looked about ready to speak and his heart dove into a hole to die. He didn't want to hear Sanzo reject him and so turned around, running as fast as he could away from him.

* * *

><p>Goku was a fast runner so he knew Sanzo would not be catching up with him. It was a long while until Goku slowed down, using the sleeve of his school blazer to clear his face of the few tears that had managed to sneak out. He wandered around the back of the shopping district looking as broken hearted as he felt. He forgot his father's warning to not walk around the back of the shopping district since that was where all the love hotels and host clubs were. Goku was honestly too upset right now to care.<p>

Walking along the sidewalk over a bridge that went over the train tracks, Goku wasn't paying attention and accidentally walked into someone.

"Hey. Watch it, pal." a male voice said, suddenly snapping Goku out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry..." Goku said as he looked up.

Goku now saw the guy he had run into.

Burning bright red hair, red eyes, a double scar on his left cheek.

Goku noticed these things first since he always noticed a person's face first before their outfit. Looking at the red head's outfit he came to a conclusion.

The one before him was either a gigolo, worked at one of these host clubs nearby, or both.

The outfit was a fancy black suit that was open for the most part. The inner shirt being tiger print and the man wore alot of fancy gold jewelry too. Goku saw alot of the man's upper chest even though he honestly didn't want to. He also noticed the cigarette in the red head's hand as the man took an inhale of it before speaking again.

"Heh. Like what you see, shorty?" the red head asked with a smirk.

"Not really. I've just never seen a- HEY! I'M NOT SHORT!" Goku whined as a pout formed.

"Shorter than me. You skip a few grades or something?" the red head asked as he chuckled. "You sure are loud for someone so short though. Like a loud yammering chimp in the forest, fighting his fellow apes for a big banana."

"I'm not a kid and at least my hair isn't on fire, you... KAPPA!" Goku retorted loudly.

"Kappa? How am I a kappa, you damn monkey!" the kappa asked with a frown.

"My brother told me kappa like to look up women's skirts and do other perverted things! I bet you like cucumbers too!" Goku yelled before looking very upset at the last thing the kappa had said. "DON'T CALL ME MONKEY!"

The red head blinked with a wide open mouth as he heard Goku yell and look upset as if he had stabbed him. He sighed as he shut his mouth and leaned his arms on top the railing of the bridge before he looked at Goku from the side.

"Alright, dammit. Calm down. You're gonna make someone think I'm attacking you. I have a reputation to protect, you know." he said as he stopped teasing Goku for the moment.

Goku quickly realized he had been overly sensitive because the word "monkey" reminded him of Sanzo. He moved over and looked at the train tracks as well. His sad look returning as he remembered that mad face Sanzo had made when he had kissed him.

"You get dumped, kid?" the kappa asked as he took one last inhale of his cigarette before he flicked it onto the train tracks below.

"I... Didn't even get that far... He..." Goku didn't realize his voice was quivering as he tried not to tear up again. "He looked so mad when I kissed him..."

Goku bit his bottom lip to try and not cry about how stupid he felt or how he figured Sanzo hated him now.

"Heh... Didn't figure you for the male liking type, kid." the kappa smirked, looking as if it were amusing to him. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. If he was really that mad, he'll just need some time to cool off. You should call him in a few days. If he likes you at all he'll come back, even if he pretends it never happened."

"... He will? If he liked me then why would he be upset in the first place?" Goku questioned, thinking a host would know more about this type of thing than anyone.

"Some men are just like that. They like you, but don't know what to do about it and get mad. If he hated the kiss, he would have punched you for it. Trust me." the red head smiled at him with a light chuckle.

Goku felt alittle better after hearing that. He knew Sanzo was a serious type, even after just meeting him yesterday. He thought he would trust this host kappa's advice for now. Goku was about to thank the kappa when the sound of a cell phone ringing stopped him. The red head frowned and took it out of the inner layer of his suit. Goku watched as the kappa stared at the rather expensive looking black phone without answering it.

"Ah. Aren't you going to answer it?" Goku asked, curious since the kappa looked alittle bothered by it.

"You ever meet someone who changed you with a single converstation? Driving you so crazy you just wanted to stop what you were doing and toss everyone else to the wind? Then what's worse is that you can't stop thinking about them and just want to smack them for ruining the good easy times you were having?" the kappa asked more to himself than to Goku.

"Ahhhhh... Maybe?" Goku answered even though he was very confused. "But if it's someone important to you, you should keep them close."

Goku thought of Sanzo at first, but as the kappa had trailed on Goku became more confused than anything. Still he managed to answer with what he thought deep down, though he hurt himself with that line. He wished he could keep Sanzo close like he just suggested to the kappa about his own important person.

"Heh. I guess that's true." the kappa said with a satisfied smirk.

Goku nearly gasped as he watched the kappa suddenly throw his own cell phone far over the train tracks. It was dark down there, but Goku heard the faint sound of it smashing a few seconds later.

"Why did you do that?" Goku questioned, unable to change his confused expression to any other.

"I don't need it anymore." the red head chuckled as he pulled out a different cell phone from his pants pocket.

The second cell phone was smaller and red in color. It was alot cheaper looking than the other phone that was now in pieces on the train tracks. Goku figured the red phone must be a personal one as where the black one had been for business.

"How about I buy you some icecream, brat?" the kappa asked as if offering some sort of reward or maybe like a big brother.

"I'm not a brat! My name is Goku! Just for that, I'm making you buy me the biggest icecream I can find, kappa!" Goku smirked as he never could refuse free food.

Goku was hungry from his little run and he knew it was safe enough to go to a shop for icecream. He wasn't going to go home with the kappa or anything like that. Even Goku knew better than to accept food from strangers.

"And I'm not a kappa. The name's Gojyo, shrimp." Gojyo said with a smirk in return as he rubbed his fist against the top of Goku's head.

"ACK! STOP THAT!" Goku fussed as he tried to escape the fist.

"Haha. Come on, it's right over there." Gojyo laughed as he walked through the small alley that lead to the shopping district.

Goku followed right away as he saw the icecream stand through the narrow alley. As soon as they reached it, Goku grinned and ordered a double scoop of the Rainbow Delight, the most expensive thing on the menu. Gojyo sweatdroped as he watched the icecream man scoop the many different flavors that made a icecream rainbow onto a single large cone and hand it to Goku.

The stack of icecream looked as if it defied gravity.

Gojyo himself got the much cheaper and less tall regular chocolate cone. The red head paid for it as he said he would before licking some icecream.

"Thanks!" Goku said with a grin as he began to devour his giant icecream treat.

"I really didn't think you'd get something so... Large." Gojyo said with a strained smirk as he watched Goku eat rapidly.

Goku just grinned as he now had icecream covered lips. Gojyo shut his eyes and left it at that, eating his own icecream as he started walking. Goku walked along side him as it was in the direction his house was in anyways.

* * *

><p>"Do you live close by here?" Goku questioned once they had left the shopping district and yet were still walking in the direction of his own house.<p>

"Yeah, at the hill here." Gojyo stated as his icecream was now finished. "What about you?"

"I live in the newer section just a few streets down." Goku said as he was on the final few bites of his own icecream.

"Well then maybe I'll see you at school sometime, kid." Gojyo said with a smirk as he waved while wandering up the hill he claimed to live on. "Cya~"

Goku's mouth was filled with the remnants of his icecream and so couldn't question Gojyo's parting words, though he did wave back. Goku watched as Gojyo soon turned right and entered the housing area for a small home. Goku thought it looked like a nice sized two-story house and decided to remember it.

Goku sighed as he was alone now and turned back to the street so he could return to his own home. It was closeby and not too far a walk from Gojyo's, which made Goku surprised he had never seen the red head before now. He let the thought go as he passed through the gate and entered his house.

Goku kicked off his shoes and saw that everyone else was home. Goku knew Sei had probably told everyone he was out and so didn't worry about that. He walked further into the house and suddenly saw his father walk out of the study. He watched for a second as his father was headed down the hallway towards the stairs for the bedrooms in the same direction Goku was facing. Goku figured it was to head to bed and ran up behind him, grabbing the lower part of that long blond hair to stop his father's steps.

"DAMMIT GOKU! I TOLD YOU STOP THAT!" Konzen yelled as having his hair pulled like that was something only Goku did to him.

Goku let go of Konzen's hair and instead hugged him around the middle from behind, pressing his cheek against his back.

"... Can I sleep with you, father?" Goku asked, feeling down about Sanzo still despite the advice from Gojyo.

Goku always asked to sleep beside Konzen when he was sick or upset. Even if Konzen said no, Goku would always sneak into his room and curl up beside him. Konzen was his father, adopted or otherwise, and Goku always felt better when he was around. He always felt safe and comfortable when Koznen was near him.

"You have your own room. Sleep there." Konzen said as he tried walking off.

Goku held on tighter as he wasn't accepting that answer from his father. His feet slid alittle on the floor considering Konzen was taller than him and was trying to walk off.

"...Please?" Goku begged in such a soft voice anyone could tell he was upset.

"... I don't know why you bother asking when you'll just do it either way..." Konzen muttered before sighing.

Goke smiled as he let go of Konzen, letting out a weak chuckle.

"Heh... I guess you're right. Wanna take a bath together?" Goku asked, curious as to if his father had taken one already or not.

"I already took one. Ask your brother." Konzen answered swiftly as he shoved off bath duty to Sei.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Goku felt Sei moving away from him. It wasn't the movement that woke him so much as the soft nudge from Sei's elbow to his back and the deep growl of a "wake up" before Sei left the room.<p>

Goku sighed as he woke up more, knowing Sei's wrath was not worth a few extra minutes of sleep. Goku rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked over at Konzen who was sitting on the edge of the bed slipping some slippers on.

"... Father... Can I stay home today?" Goku asked slowly as he was afraid Konzen would yell at him for asking such a thing.

Goku was rather surprised when he instead saw his blond father turn sideways to look at him. Goku became nervous as Konzen stared at him for a long time. Goku was ready for a paperfan or a scolding for sure, not for what came next.

"Fine. Just today.", Konzen stated with a firm tone as Goku knew not to ask for tomorrow off too.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Goku said as he moved quickly and hugged Konzen from the side.

"ACK!" Koznen reacted as he was suddenly hugged again.

Konzen pet Goku's head lightly and let his littlest son hug him for a minute before moving to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Goku was totally alone. His aunt, father, and twin had all gone off to school or work so Goku had the entire house to himself. Goku felt lonely as he sat on the sofa. He turned on the television just so there was sound in the room besides his own breathing.<p>

"I wonder if he's still mad..." Goku thought outloud to himself as he thought of Sanzo.

Goku sighed as he remembered his cell phone had been in his schoolbag that Sei had taken home for him. Goku thought maybe Sanzo might have text him or something last night yet he couldn't decide if the texts might be good or bad. Goku debated it, stood up, and went to his bedroom where his schoolbag was. He found his phone and saw the battery was dead. He frowned since that meant he'd have to charge it first before knowing anything. Grabbing his celll phone charger off his nightstand, he returned downstairs to the tv and plugged the phone into the nearby wall outlet.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly half an hour and not knowing if Sanzo had text him last night or not was driving Goku crazy. He quickly snatched the phone off the charger and turned it on, watching the screen light up as it said the brand name of the phone before the "Hello, Goku" personal message.<p>

-DingDong-

Went the door bell, making Goku look towards it's direction. It stopped him from seeing if he had any texts and caused him to frown.

-DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG-

Went the doorbell several more times as whoever was there was very impatient. Goku wondered who it could be and so hurried to the door with his cell phone still in hand. As Goku reached the front door and opened it, he nearly dropped his phone as his eyes widened.

"S-Sanzo?!" Goku asked in shock.

Sanzo was standing there on his front step, panting slightly as if he had ran all the way here.

* * *

><p>-Side Story: Konzen-<p>

Goku entered Konzen's room just as Konzen has been about to turn off the light. Konzen had been busy reading a novel while Goku had taken his bath with Sei and had explained the bad ending to his "date" to his twin. Konzen nearly expected the other twin to be here as well considering the two always ended up in here together. Konzen found it alittle annoying at times, but accepted it.

He turned off the light as Goku got into the bed and wiggled under the blankets. Konzen lay on his side as he always did and soon he felt Goku hugging him from behind.

"... Thanks daddy... For letting me stay in here with you... " Goku whispered as he hugged Konzen tighter.

Konzen frowned as he hated Goku sounding depressed. Goku was the hyper idiot and Konzen might be annoyed by it sometimes, but it was far too weird for Goku to be the complete opposite. Konzen turned over and Goku wiggled closer, snuggling into his chest like a child. Konzen pet Goku's head lightly and felt the fatherly hint of worry he rarely showed.

"... Did something happen while you were out?" Konzen asked, wanting to make sure his son wasn't bullied or gang raped when out earlier.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Goku muttered, making Konzen frown more.

"...So something did happen... You weren't hurt by anyone, were you?" Konzen asked, wanting to check and yet not being used to asking such things.

He wasn't sure how to go about it. He honestly didn't want to ask "did you get gang raped" to his son point blank. It could be a million other things and not that, but considering fatherhood was forced on him by his aunt bringing the twins home suddenly one day without warning, he wasn't sure about alot of things. He had just watched the news earlier that night and a main topic was gang rape in the big city. They didn't live in the featured city, but the father in him was concerned nonetheless.

"... No... I just made someone really mad at me... That's all..." Goku said with a sigh, snuggling more against his father's chest as he sounded sleepy. "Night dad... Love you..."

Konzen felt relief from his fatherly worry as Goku confirmed it was nothing to worry about exactly. Konzen was glad it wasn't anything horrible and felt foolish for thinking too much into this. Then again, Goku was a cute kid and he knew there were alot of sick people out there.

He felt Goku sleeping in his arms and muttered rather quietly the same thing Goku had said last. He didn't want to wake Goku with louder words than that and especially didn't want to be caught saying "I love you too" in return by the twin he knew was going to appear soon. Konzen wasn't the type to say it often considering how his own aunt and even sometimes Sei liked to tease him for it.

What seemed like perhaps ten minutes passed and just as Konzen predicted, the sound of his door opening slowly filled the room. He opened on of his eyes just slightly as he watched the shadowy form of Sei slip into the room. Konzen watched Sei slowly shut the door and sneak over to the bed. Sei then moved onto the bed and got under the blankets, snuggling close to Goku as he always did when Goku was here. Why Sei tried to do this all like some sort of ninja was beyond Konzen's understanding of the boy. Konzen might be complicated, but Sei was twice as much.

With Sei now closeby, Konzen half smacked-half pet Sei's head. Konzen felt Sei tense up as he knew he was caught.

"... Goodnight." Konzen muttered to his other son, knowing better than to say the L word to him first.

"... Goodnight." Sei muttered in return. "... Love you too..."

Konzen muttered a swift return of love to Sei and was about to remove his hand from Sei's head when he felt Sei reach up and hold it instead. Konzen smirked just for a second and let his expression return to a plain one as he felt Sei wiggle closer to Goku's back. He felt Sei's breathing match that of Goku's and knew Sei was asleep as well.

Knowing both of his sons were safe and well, Konzen fell right to sleep.


End file.
